Silvaze 2: A New Venture
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: Just as Blaze and Silver's wedding about to take place, a new pirate, Captain Metal-Bones, decides to cause terror to their sea. It's up to them, along with Marine and a few enemies, to team up and defeat this new threat.
1. A New Pirate Adventure

**Before we get this started, this a Sequel to Silvaze 1: Let the Fun Begin. While you don't need read it to fully understand this plot, parts of it will be mentioned so I recommend you read it. All characters besides OCs belong to SEGA. I own all OCs.**

* * *

Solaris, Coral Cave

The Jeweled Scepter sat in it's hidden chamber, within the Coral Cave, light shining on it. The doors opened, with two figures walking in. One was robotic pirate skeleton, the other was a Dark Chao. The robot had a torn cape that followed him and a cannon on his shoulder. The Chao wore a cape which surrounded his body. On of eyes were robotic and he was always grinning. The robot picked up the Scepter.

"Ya would think ye princess would protect this thing," he said. "At least put some guards around the area."

"The Princess is very busying," the Chao said. "Getting marrying to her new king!"

"Arrr! What to ye say about visiting ye princess?" the robot asked.

"Chox is thinking idea is good," the Chao. "And for you to stop said 'ye',"

"Ye can't say anything, Chox, until ye get your tenses right," the robot said, walking out of the chamber, with Chox following.

* * *

Sol Castle

Blaze walked around her castle. It was only a few days before she'd marry Silver. Some servants were getting the garden ready as that was where the main event was going to take place. Of course, she excited. They had invited all of their friends. She went to find Silver who was sitting at the balcony, staring into space.

"So there you are…" Blaze said, sitting next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"To think… Nacttoir is up there… waiting for Elec to return…" Silver said.

"You still think about that?" Blaze asked, hugging him. "He's gone… and I'm sure Nacttoir's a better planet without him."

"You're right, Blaze!" Silver said, standing up. "Talking about making planets better, when we're married, you can finally do that!"

"We can do that, you mean," Blaze corrected.

"Yeah. To think, I'll be king of a whole planet. Never thought that would happen…" Silver said. Gordon ran up to them.

"Sorry to disturb, but Coral Cave is being attacked… by pirates…" Gordon said. Silver and Blaze looked at each other, nodded and ran to their boat.

* * *

Coral Cave, Hidden Chamber

Captain Whiskers, Johnny, along with Mini and Mum were the ones attacking Coral Cave.

"Arrr! What sorcery is this?" Whisker asked.

"The Jeweled Scepter!" Mini said.

"It's gone!" Mum said.

Silver and Blaze ran in.

"Whisker! Again!" Blaze said. She had told Silver about these him before. "Put back the Scepter, now!"

"Arrr! Ye think I took it? It was gone before I came!" Whisker explained.

"Captain! They must have it! Trying to trick us about it's location! It must back at Sol Castle," Johnny said.

"I wish that was the case!" Blaze yelled.

"You trying to trick us!" Silver yelled.

"I wish I was, laddie, but this is no trick," Whisker explained. "I don't have it and ye got no prove I do!"

"If none of us have it…" Mini said.

"...does that mean Dr. Nega has it?" Mum asked. Blaze and Silver had also explained how they know both know Nega.

"Can't be! He's trapped and most likely dead in the Ifrit's dimension!" Silver said.

"Then who has it?" Everyone asked.

"Chox knows who having it!" a voice said. Chox stepped down from the ledge he was on.

"A chao is Solaris?" Blaze said to herself.

"Why, the brilliant, wonderful Captain Bones-Metal having the Scepter that is Jeweled which you speak of!" Chox explaining… sorry, explained.

"Captain Metal-Bones! I should of known!" Whisker said. "Back to ye ship, everyone. We know our target!" Whisker and his crew left.

"You… talk weird," Silver said.

"Chox is chao… chao doing not speak… Chox is learned," Chox said, running away.

"So what are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"We send soldiers to go after Metal-Bones, and if they don't get before our wedding, we'll get our friends to help," Blaze explained. Silver nodded in agreement.


	2. The Failed Marrying

Captain Metal-Bones' Ship

Choz returned to Metal-Bones' ship, after tricking Whisker's crew to go there, themselves.

"I have returning, Captain!" Chox said.

"Arr! I be taking it that Whisker is coming here!" Metal-Bones said.

"You'd be took right," Chox smiled. "Everhow, days, it will take."

"By then, the princess will of been married…" Metal-Bones pointed out.

"Ahh, yes. The marrying of the princess…" Chox said. "Chox would loving if he was able to crash!"

* * *

A few day later, Sol Castle

The day of the wedding finally arrived. All of Silver and Blaze's friends arrived at Sol Castle for the event. Everyone took their seats in the castle garden, with Silver standing where the groom needed to stand. Silver was wearing a crown which went around his upward most spine. His glovers were elbow length and black but still had his pattern on the palm. His shoes were like his normal boots only metal. When things were ready, Blaze, being the bride, walked up the ale with Vector (as her father had died). She was wearing a long purple dress, along with matching makeup and jewelry. She didn't like being in these clothes, but decided to live with it, just for today. Gordon was the officiant. The ceremony went on to the "I do," part where both Silver and Blaze said it.

"If there are any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," Gordon said.

"Yeah, I have an objection!" someone said. A machine, which looked like the Egg Viper, only black and yellow, flew down.

"Nega!" Blaze yelled. The cockpit opened, with Eggman Nega coming out of it.

"So sorry I'm late," Nega said. Metal Sonic 3.0 flew besides him. "I couldn't miss this! But, sadly, I had other things to attend to."

"Wait… How did you escape the Ifrit Dimerison?" Silver asked.

"I couldn't tell you that one myself," Nega said.

"Chox done it!" Chox said, flying down on a small platform.

"Great… an annoying chao…" Nega said.

"Wait, you're…" Blaze said.

"Yes, Chox is back. Crashing the party like I will with a certain egg!" Chox explained. "Reasoning why I freeing Nega in the one place was to gain access to his machines!" Chox took out a small gun and shot at 3.0. 3.0 changed, his metal became silver and with red lights around his body, as well as being more spiky. Chox laughed. "Now, Sanic Metal 0.3 is Chox's servant! Attacked!" 3.0 started attacking the people at the wedding.

"I swear, when fighting, this dress is going to slow me down," Blaze said, running to 3.0 and started attacking him with fire. Chox used the gun to shoot Nega's machine. It took the same kind of design 3.0 did. The cockpit closed.

"Hey! I'm trapped in here!" Nega yelled from the inside.

"Yes! Chox give it a mind of it's owned!" Chox said. "Chox calls his new prize the Chaos Viper!" Silver started attacking the Chaos Viper. Sonic decided to join in.

"Loads of this you get!" Chox yelled as his machine attacked Silver and Sonic. "Sanic and Silver are no matched for Chaos Viper!" The Chaos Viper's attacks were quick. "You have been fasted!"

* * *

Sol Castle, Harbor

Blaze (who had gotten changed in her normal attire) helped everyone get onto different ships to escape. Sonic and Silver joined her as Chox's army was too powerful. Marine was waiting at the Ocean Tornado for Silver and Blaze.

"Get wedding, mate," Marine said. "Get rid of the boring bit, replace with with fight!"

"Shut up, Marine!" Blaze yelled. "Has everyone escaped?"

"Yeah, just us!" Silver said. Blaze signalled her two friends onto the ship and sailed away. Chox watched as the ship sailed way.

"Want me to destroy them?" 3.0 asked.

"No, Chox will do disposing of them later, Sanic Metal ," Chox said. "Now to met up with Bones-Metal for Whisker and John…"

* * *

Ocean Tornado

"You mean that supposed to happen?" Marine asked.

"No," Blaze said, after explaining.

"What now?" Silver asked.

"We're going to meet Metal-Bones, personally," Blaze said. "And we're going to make him give back the Jeweled Scepter. He also seems to have a connection with Chox! Marine, set this ship to full speed!"

"But there's a speed limit…" Marine said.

"As Queen, I give you permission to break it!" Blaze said. The Ocean Tornado traveled near the speed of sound.

"I bet Whisker's ship can't go this fast!" Marine said.

* * *

Whisker and Metal-Bones' Ships

The two ship were travelling side by side, shooting cannonballs at each other.

"Give me ye Scepter, Metal-Bones!" Whisker order.

"Why would I do that?" Metal-Bones asked. "With power like this, I'm indestructible!" He shot a fireball from the Scepter, setting Whisker's ship on fire.

"Abandoned ship!" Whisker yelled. He, Johnny, Mini and Mum jumped off. The Ocean Tornado arrived and got in close. Silver, Blaze and Marine jumped off and onto Metal-Bones' ship as a cannonball sunk the Ocean Tornado.

"My ship!" Marine yelled.

"Give it up, Metal-Bones, you're out numbered!" Silver yelled.

"Arrh, I believe our matey her doesn't know the power of this thing!" Metal-Bones laughed, attack the heroes.

"Final Boss time already?" Marine asked.

"No… something isn't right…" Blaze said. Suddenly, Metal-Bones' head flew off. It was Silver, using his telekinesis to pull his head off.

"Arrh! Put me back on me neck!" Metal-Bones ordered.

"Blaze, now!" Silver yelled. Blaze turned into a tornado of fire and ran into Metal Bones' body, making the arms and legs fly off.

"Aww, I want to beat him up!" Marine said. Silver threw the head at her.

"Catch!" he said. Marine caught it then threw the head out to sea.

"No we just need to get Chox, 3.0, Nega, Whisker and his crew" Silver said.

"It looks like we don't have to worry about Whisker or his crew," Blaze said, looking at the burning. She held the Scepter.

"Iceberg!" Marine yelled. The ship was heading straight for an iceberg. When it hit it, all that happened was the ship stopping. Until Chox, 3.0 and the Chaos Viper flew over and bombed the ship, destroying it. The heroes made way to the lifeboats and sailed away using those. Chox didn't notice this and made 3.0 check the remain of the ship.

"No bodies found," 3.0 said. A claw came from Chox's platform and grabbed Metal-Bones' head.

"Took ye long enough," Metal-Bones said.

"Chox did not expecting Silver and Blaze so quickly…" Chox said. "Sanic Metal will finding the rest of your body, Captain."


	3. Unexpected Help!

Blizzard Peaks

Silver, Blaze and Marine's life boat arrived on the freezing cold shores of Blizzard Peaks.

"This is the farthest we're going to get on this dinky thing, mates," Marine said. The three of them got off.

"The Jeweled Scepter can keep us warm," Blaze said, make it heat up.

"Who'd thought we'd be here on our wedding day?" Silver said.

The Blizzard was harsh so the Scepter was the only way to survive. They saw a shadow walking up to them but they couldn't make it out.

"Who's there?" Blaze yelled. The shadow didn't say anything. It got closer. The three heroes got ready to fight if needed to. The shadow got close enough so they could see who it was. It was Bark the Polar Bear.

"You were with Fang back on Mobius, working for Nacttoir!" Blaze said. Bark waved his hand to show he meant no harm.

"What are you even doing here… Bark is your name, right?" Silver asked. Bark nodded. He gestured the "follow me" action and walked away. Silver, Blaze and Marine followed.

* * *

Machine Labyrinth

Metal-Bones was fully rebuilt after Chox took him to Machine Labyrinth. They ordered 3.0 and Chaos Viper to drop Nega off on a random island.

"Chox's robots couldn't found Scepter, Bones-Metal," Chox said.

"We don't need it… It was only to distract and lore the royals and Whisker!" Metal-Bones laughed. "Now for the main event! Flooding this planet to get rid of what little land there is and turning in into my seven seas!"

"I reading something that could help with that," Chox said. "But it's back on Chox's home planet…"

"Mobius? Mmm… after the Nacttoirian terrorist attack, travelling between the two planets is easier…"

* * *

Blizzard Peaks

Bark had taken the three heroes to a jetski. He hopped on it and signalled the others on.

"How can we trust you?" Blaze asked. "You were working for Fang and Nacttoir…" Bark sighed. He looked around to show them their was nothing else they could.

"I guess we don't have a choice?" Silver asked. Bark nodded. Silver and Marine got onto the jetski.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Blaze said, jumping on. Bark drove away with the three of them.

* * *

Haunted Ship

Bark stopped at the Haunted Ship and got off the jetski. The others followed. Deep inside the ship, there was a beeping noise. The deeper they were in, the louder the beeping was. When they were at the deepest part of the ship, they saw Chox with the machine making the beeping.

"Damn this roboticizer!" Chox said, still smiling. "Bones-Metal wanting an army of robotic ghosts… Then he giving Chox roboticizer that's not worked! And Chox needs to do this on ghosts… Now how is Chox building Bones-Metal's army?"

Blaze ran out at him and lifted him up.

"Put Chox down! Chox has fury!" Chox yelled.

"Trying to wake the dead? And judging the fact you said this was for your Cap'n, that means, he's still alive, correct?" Blaze asked. Chox nodded. Blaze then threw Chox onto the machine, crushing it. Silver and Marine ran up to her.

"I knew this adventure wasn't over…" Silver sighed.

"Maybe that Bark bloke over there can take us back to your castle, Blaze," Marine suggested.

"Knowing crooks like Bark, he probably ran away to leave us here," Blaze said, turning around, expecting Bark to be gone. But he wasn't. He was still there.

* * *

Sol Castle

Blaze, Silver, Marine and Bark walked in and were greeted by Gordon.

"Princess… er, I mean Queen! Where have you been? Your friends came back here after the Nega attack to say goodbye! They back on Mobius now!" Gordon said.

"They can forgive us as we were able to get the Jewel Scepter back!" Silver said.

"Gordon, we need this to be guarded here for now on!" Blaze ordered.

"Yes, my queen," Gordon said, taking the Scepter. Blaze turned to Bark.

"So are you going to help us defeat Metal-Bones?" Blaze asked. Bark nodded. "Where are your friends?" Bark ran to the Aqua Blast.

"Hopefully he can drive stick," Marine said.

* * *

Machine Labyrinth

"Cap'n! The royals living on!" Chox yelled, running up to Metal-Bones.

"Have they? Well then, not only will they taste t' blood o' me cutlass but they'll get t' hear me new voice chip!" Metal Bones laughed. "No more repeatin' ye and arr for me!"


	4. Visiting an Old Friend

Hidden Island 16 (Yes, that is a location in Rush Adventure)

Bark and the 3 heroes got off the Aqua Blast.

"You drove right into those rocks, didn't ya!" Marine yelled. Bark smiled at her. Bean ran out of the forest and straight to Bark.

"Bark! Finally I found you! How did you know I was here? Was it the booms?" Bean asked.

"Here I was, hoping we would find Nack first," Blaze said.

"You mean Fang, fiery kitty princess of the north?" Bean asked.

"You mean fiery kitty QUEEN of the north, mate?" Marine asked.

"No, doesn't roll the tongue as well," Bean said. "Anyways, now that Bark and I are reunited…" Bean and Bark ran straight for Aqua Blast, intending to leave the heroes.

"I knew it!" Blaze yelled, chasing after them.

"Blaze, I have an idea!" Silver said, blocking the entrance to Aqua Blast.

"Bark, push him out of the way!" Bean ordered.

"I'm sure you two want a job, correct?" Silver asked. "How about we hire you to help us find Metal-Bones and Chox, along with Whisker and Nega? We'll pay!"

"Bark, stop running," Bean said. "Let's consider this, shall we? So by working with you, we get our names cleared, shinies and cupcakes?"

"Correct," Blaze said, joining in.

"What do ya say, big guy? Easy money is easy money, correct?" Bean asked Bark.

* * *

Machine Labyrinth

Fang the Sniper walked in, only to be greeted by Metal-Bones.

"Make this quick!" Fang ordered. "Time wasted is money wasted."

"Oh, thar be nothin' I agree with more, Mr. Sniper," Metal-Bones laughed. "There be one thin' I ask from you. That bein' t' heads o' t' king and queen and their shipmates. Think you can do it, laddy?"

* * *

Outside Prison Island

The Aqua Blast arrived at Solaris' Prison Island.

"Oooh! We have a place like this back home!" Bean said, getting out of the ship with the rest of them. "Bark and I spent a week there. We made loads of new friends, didn't we? I even got a scar on my behind! Wanna see?"

"No, we're good," Silver said.

"Why are we here of all places, Blaze, mate?" Marine said.

"Because I have theory about Whisker," Blaze said.

* * *

Inside Prison Island

The 5 of them walked in. Whisker, Johnny, Mini and Mum were behind bars. They were caught after their ship blew up.

"Arrr! Me worst nightmare be coming alive!" Whisker said, banging on the bars of his cell. "The princess… or should I say queen, seeing me, Whisker, the greatest pirate in ye seas, behind bars! I'd rather be down in Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Shut up, Whisker and hear me out," Blaze said. "I fear Metal-Bones in becoming too powerful for his own good. I would team up with my friends but they left for Mobius… so I could use some help from you?"

"Boo hoo!" Mini said.

"Cap'n, yar hearing to her tale of woe, aren't ya?" Mum said, sarcastically. Blaze ignored them.

"What be in it for me?" Whisker asked.

"You get out of this prison… until you try pirating again," Blaze said. "And you get revenge on Metal-Bones…"

"What ya waiting for, lassie? A slice of cake? Unlock the cell now, will ya?" Whisker said.

"Blaze, are you sure we can trust him?" Silver asked.

"If he's smart, he'll stay with us. He wants to defeat Metal-Bones as much as we do!" Blaze unlocked the cells. Whisker pushed Blaze out of the way!

"Should of listened to ye friend there, lassie!" Whisker yelled as him, Johnny, Mini and Mum made way to the Aqua Blast and sailed off.

"Me ship!" Marine yelled. "That's the 2nd one today!"

"Surely, one of the guards will have a ship we can use," Silver said.

"You're wrong, mate!" a voice said. It was Fang. "Guard left when they saw my ship coming!" Fang pointed his gun at Silver.

"Whoa, whoa! No need to point that thing! We're all friends here, aren't we?" Silver said.

"I see you took me team mates!" Fang said.

"Hey there, Fang!" Bean said. "These fine folks are paying us in money and cupcakes!" Blaze had an idea.

"Wait, Fang!" she said. "Whatever Metal-Bones is paying, I'll beat it!"

"No, you're talking, Queenie. Let me guess, hunt down Metal-Bones and Whisker, with the latter I saw going south?" Fang asked.

"Correct. You said you had ship?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I do! Call her the Marvelous Queen; named her after me bike!"

"Then what the bloody hell are you waiting for? Chase them down!" Blaze ordered. The 6 heroes… well 3 heroes, 3 crooks got onto the Marvelous Queen and sailed away. But what they didn't know was that Chox was watching.

* * *

Machine Labyrinth

"Chox has returning, Cap'n Bones-Metal!" Chox said.

"Excellent! I have almost finished t' portal t' Mobius! Then we get t' creature know as Chaos!" Metal-Bones said.

"Nick the Snip-Weasel has betraying you! Now worked with Silver and Blaze!" Chox said.

"Knew that scurvy dog would betray us, I did. No matter, everythin' be almost ready! Who knows, maybe we'll flood this other world with Chaos as well!" Metal-Bones laughed.


	5. The Final Battle!

Aqua Blast

Mini and Mum were controlling the Aqua Blast as Whisker (not wanting to admit it) didn't know how to control anything but metal pirates ships.

"Thought I'd never see the day where I'd trick Blaze the Cat," Whisker laughed.

"Cap'n! A ship is coming up to us, fast!" Johnny said, looking out of his telescope.

* * *

Marvelous Queen

"I see it!" Silver yelled, looking from the crow's nest.

"Excellent! Bark! Aim the cannons below deck! Bean! Get your bombs ready!" Fang ordered.

"You're going to be shooting down me ship?" Marine yelled.

"We have no other choice, Marine," Blaze explained.

"Who said anything 'bout shooting your ship?" Fang asked. "We're creating a fire trails with the bombs for queenie…

"Don't call me that," Blaze said.

"... to run across and get onto the ship. Speaking of which: FIRE!"

Bean and Bark shot the bombs, creating a fire trail. Blaze ran across it and burnt a hole on top of the Aqua Blast and jumped in.

* * *

Aqua Blast

"That be a nice trick out there, queenie," Whisker laughed. "But it end here!"

Whisker got out his cutlass and started swinging it, as well as shooting cannonballs out of his arm. Johnny joined in on the battle.

"Hey, Cap'n, should we…" Mini said.

"...shoot down their ship?" Mum asked.

"Arr! What do ya think?" Whisker said as Blaze kicked him in the face.

"Yer dirty landlubber!"

"Cap'n! Yer may wanna…"

"...see this!"

* * *

Outside

Flying above the two ships was Cap'n Metal-Bones' new, improved ship!

"Whisker, Blaze and Silver! Ye may as well give up as I'm about t' open a portal t' Mobius and control a beast that will flood, both, Mobius and Solaris!" Metal-Bones laughed as a portal opened in front of his ship. "Farewell, landlubbers!" His ship flew into the portal.

Aqua Blast

"Arr! Damn ye Metal-Bones!" Whisker yelled.

"See! I'm foolish for offering this but truce until Metal-Bones is down?" Blaze said, holding out her hand.

"Yer lucky I hate Metal-Bones more than ye!" Whisker said, shaking her hand. "Johnny, Mini, Mum! Get back to pirate island! I'll be going with the queen and her furry friends!"

* * *

Marvelous Queen

The Aqua Blast sailed closer to the Marvelous Queen to let Blaze and Whisker get off. Blaze explained her deal with Whisker.

"How can you be sure to trust him?" Marine questioned.

"Arr! I will have the head of Metal-Bones on the front of me new ship, even if it's the last I'll do!" Whisker yelled. "If that good enough for ye?"

"Perfect! I can trust you…" Marine said. "For now!"

"We need to get back to Mobius…" Blaze said. "Silver! As the guarding of the Chaos Emeralds, you can do that, can't you? You did bring your Emeralds, right?"

"I forget them ONE time!" Silver yelled. "And you keep bring it up! I have them. Let's be glad our two dimension are closer after the Nacttoirian attack so they could stay in this dimension! Chaos Control!"

They all teleported to Mobius.

* * *

Mobius, Mystic Ruins, Forest Area

The 3 heroes and 4 crooks teleported in front of the temple.

"Me ship! We just left in unprotected!" Fang yelled.

"Yer ship? I wish I still had one!" Whisker yelled at him.

"Speaking of the 'ships,' one is over that temple there!" Bean said, pointing up. It was Metal-Bones' ship. The 7 of them ran into the temple.

The Temple of Chaos

Metal-Bones and Chox were standing besides a pool of water, laughing their heads off. The heroes ran in.

"You're too late, heroes! Tis be it! What will make me ruler o' these two worlds!" Metal-Bones laughed.

"Chaos! God of which is destruction! Helped a poor Chao out…" Chox said, grabbing Chaos attention. Instead of helping, the pool of water, which was Chaos, started attacking the two villains and was bring the temple down! Metal-Bones and Chox ran out so Chaos decided to attack Silver and Blaze and friends! While the Hooligans and Whisker were attacking, Blaze and Marine were being defensive while Silver tried to calm Chaos down. Silver was managed to do so, return Chaos to his pool. A ball of light came out of nowhere.

"Shiny!" Bean said, chasing it around. The ball turned into Tikal. "Aww… shiny gone and is now cute girl…"

"Thanks?" Tikal said, confused. "I'm Tikal. I was awoken when those two came and tried to use Chaos for evil. Thank you for calming him down… well some of you…"

"Ur… Don't sweat it…" Silver said.

"That chao had been corrupted by darkness… more than a dark chao should..." Tikal explained. "If he wasn't Chaos would have protected him… I fear his master will come back…"

"You want us to get rid of him?" Blaze asked.

"Yes… I… I don't like the use of violence but it's the only way…" Tikal explained.

"Then we catch up to him before he get away!" Fang said.

"I'll contact Sonic and Tails…" Silver said, getting out his phone. "They could help us get up there and onto the ship…"

* * *

The Tornado

Tails was flying the Tornado up to Metal-Bones' ship.

"Silver, when you said that it was you and a few teammates," Sonic said. "I was expecting just you, Blaze and Marine, not the Hooligans and Whisker!"

"I'm surprise we haven't fallen from the sky judging how heavy Whisker is," Tails said.

"Arr! I heard ye!" Whisker yelled.

"Intruders try to intruding!" a voice said. It was Chox! "Chox done not expected the likes of you to making it this far!" He was in the Chaos Viper. 3.0 was with him. Sonic decided to try and fight 3.0 while Tails, Fang and Whisker were shooting at the Chaos Viper while Bean was throwing bombs. When Sonic destroyed 3.0, he started attacking the Chaos Viper.

"Got off!" Chox yelled, using the tail to block Sonic's attacks. "Chox now does the repeating of lines! Got a load of this! Take this! It's no using, gave up!"

"You guys go onto the deck of the ship! Sonic and I can deal with this loser!" Tails said. Silver, Blaze, Marine, the Hooligans and Whisker jumped on Metal-Bones' Ship's Deck. Metal-Bones came out of his room.

"What's tis I be seein'? My mortal enemies on me ship?" Metal-Bones said.

"Give it up, Metal-Bones! You've lost!" Blaze said.

"Turn over quietly and we won't have to use force!" Silver said.

"Me plundering days be far from over, laddie," Metal-Bones said. His cutlass lite up. "You will fear me power by the end of tis day!" He started attacking the four of them.

"Silver, mate. Did what you did before!" Marine said, throwing green energy orbs at Metal-Bones.

"Don't be thinking that'll work again!" Metal-Bones laughed, kicking her away. "I purposely loosened me joints in that battle!" Whisker ran up to him and started smashing him to death.

"Cap'n Metal-Bones shall be now more!" Whisker yelled. The Chaos Viper crashed into the ship.

"Chox lose air battle with two taily fox and Sanic!" Chox said. The ship was going down fast. The Tornado flew close by.

"Everyone get one!" Sonic yelled. Everyone jumped on, besides Whisker who was still beating up Metal-Bones.

* * *

The Tornado

"Everyone here?" Sonic asked.

"We forgot old Whisky!" Bean said. Metal-Bones' ship crashed down on the forest below, blowing up!

"He must have been on there!" Fang yelled.

"Let's go down there and try and find him," Silver said.

"Or what's left of him…" Blaze said.


	6. One Cap'n is better than Two!

Mystic Ruins, Metal Bones' Ship Crash Site

Chox jumped out of the Chaos Viper.

"Stupid machine that doesn't work!" Chox said. "Defeating by a small Plane-Bi! Now, where's Bones-Metal?" Chox walked around the area, until he was met by Metal-Bones; destroyed and crushed body!

"Bones-Metal!" Chox ran over to the body!

"Arr… I… still… function…" Metal-Bones tried to say.

"Do worry not, Cap'n!" Chox said, getting a kind of gun out. "I am giving sucking to your robotic soul…"

"I… knew we were… close... but not that close…" Metal-Bones said. The gun sucked up the robotic soul. Or, logically speaking, uploaded his data onto the gun.

"Now to found a new body for you to host…" Chox said. He spotted Whiskers lying on the ground. Chox downloaded Metal-Bones data into Whisker.

* * *

Tails' Workshop

The tornado landed. Sonic and Tails decided to stay behind while Silver, Blaze, Marine and the Hooligans took off to find Whisker.

* * *

Crash Site

The 6 of them found nothing in their search.

"Where could that idiot be?" Blaze asked himself. "I don't want him terrorising this world…"

"Better than him being in our world where he has an army of pirates," Silver said. "By the way, Fang, how did ya get to our world."

"Metal-Bones must of teleported us their. But he seemed to of only wanted me, hence Bean and Bark being dropped off elsewhere," Fang explained.

"Correct, yer be!" a voice said. Whisker came out of the bushes but he was given the same make-over as 3.0 and the Nega Viper did; silver, spiky and red lights! Chox was behind him. "A second chance at life, I've been given."

"Wait! You're Metal-Bones?" Marine asked.

"Yer be right, lassie. But, I be having hardly any bones now," Metal-Bones explained. "I be the two bestest pirates on the sea of Solaris, but one! With Metal-Bones' intellect and Whisker's strength, I have become the most feared pirate of all time, Cap'n Metal-Whisky!"

"Monster!" Blaze yelled, kicking Metal-Whisky.

"Puh! You can't break through this polymer-alloy!" Metal-Whisky laughed, grabbing Blaze, stealing her Sol Emeralds, then swatting her away! Silver tried to use his powers but it was not use! Whisky picked him up and stole his Chaos Emeralds!

"What now, now that we've done the steal, Cap'n?" Chox asked.

"Whisker's database shows that Nega has created a weather machine that needs the Chaos and Sol Emeralds!" Metal-Whisky laughed. "We'll use that to flood both planets!" Both of them teleported to Solaris.

* * *

Tails' Workshop

Blaze explained everything to Tails.

"You can use my teleporter, which I built for your wedding, to get back to Solaris," Tails suggested. "Sonic and I will stay here. Would you believe us if we told you Eggman was attacking again?"

"You don't need to explain anything to us, Miles," Silver said.

"Miles? No one calls me that anymore," Tails said.

"I'm trying to more formal. Being a king and all," Silver explained, pointing to his crown.

"Shut up, will ya and tell me how much that crown will sell for!" Fang said.

* * *

Solaris, Sol Castle

The crew returned. However, the castle was being attacked by Nega's forces which have been turned by Chox!

"For god's sakes!" Blaze said, putting her hand over her head.

"Blaze! Where's Nega's base?" Silver asked.

"Don't know but I have an idea…" Blaze said. "I'm sure the guards can deal with Nega's forces. They fought enough of them to know how to fight upgraded version… I hope…"

"We'll use the Deep Typhoon and get a sneak attack on that Nega bugger!" Marine said.

"I believe, little badger, that we're fighting the Cap'n of fine Whisky," Bean said.

"I'ma raccoon you bumbling idiot!" Marine yelled at him.

"Sorry. Confused you for someone else… Sticks and stone, I guess," Bean smiled.

* * *

Big Swell

Everyone got out of the Deep Typhoon. A storm had already started! Whisky's plans were nearly done! The 6 of them entered the base, only to enter a room full of lava with a cage like metal floor. In the middle of the room was a small tower with Nega sitting on the top.

"I've been expecting you…" Nega smiled.

"Nega!" Silver and Blaze yelled.

"So you're Nega," Fang said. "You do know you have Metal-Whisky in your base, right?"

"Of course! But I'll deal with them later…" Nega explained. "I thought I would take this chance to get rid of Silver and Blaze. I knew they would come here, looking for Whisky so I decided to play the waiting game!"

"How long have you been waiting for, Mr Not-Eggactly-Eggman?" Bean asked.

"Doesn't matter! This is where it ends!" Nega yelled, hitting a button. Lasers came out of his machine and circled the room. "How do you like my Nega defence tower?"

"Small tower, ain't it mate?" Marine asked. "I live on a small island and I've seen taller towers!" Bark started punching the tower, making it fall over!

"That was an embarrassing excuse for a machine, Nega!" Fang said.

"Embarrassing that was for him, but mine not so much!" a voice said. The door to deeper into the base opened. Chox in a Dark Chao Walker walked in. Nega escaped.

"Beholding, you should! Chox having, not only upgrading, but make the power levels over a certain meme, I have with this machine!" Chox laughed.

"We've defeated you before, Chox!" Blaze yelled. "And we can do it again!"

"Oh, silly princess," Chox laughed.

"Queen!"

"This masterpiece is unlike any other you may having seen," Chox laughed. "Enjoyed, as I tore your bodies aparting!"


	7. Thunder, Rain and Lighting!

Big Swell, Lava Room

"Before I be doing the beating to your tailed bums," Chox laughed from inside his Dark Chao Walker. "Chox was ask by the Whisky Cap'n of Metal to telling you about his plan. Nega have an unstable portal opener to other worlds… Cap'n's plan is to making the weather machine rained down a thousands and one storms to created a giant ocean spread across the universe…"

"What? He's risking destroying the world for an ocean?" Blaze yelled. "When this bloody planet is already 95% ocean?"

"That is why, aftering his plans have succeeded/failing, I will used my machines to destroy him!" Chox relived. "I creating him, now I shall destroying him! He betray me!"

"I won't let you of that pirate take over this world!" Silver yelled.

"Good! Now that explained everything is over, I can started beating you're nasty wittle bums!" Chox laughed.

Chox started shooting missiles all over the room.

"Oooh, look at them," Bean said. "And a 1, a 1, 2, 3…" The missiles blew up, nowhere near anybody. Bark ran up to Chox and punched his machine. Fang started shooting the glass dome.

"Chox is gotten tired!" Chox yelled. He threw some bombs out of his machine. Blaze did an tornado kick right into Chox's cockpit, making the whole machine fall over.

"No… it… wasn't supposing to… end like…" Chox coughed out. A portal opened behind and started sucking him and his machine in. "Cap'n! No! Chox is sorrying for tried to betray you! Chox will have the lasting laugh! Chox will returning!" Chox was suck into the portal just before it closed.

"Boy, that just… happened…" Marine said.

"It's not over!" Blaze said, walking upstairs. The others followed.

* * *

Big Swell, Highest Platform.

It was pouring down with rain. Portals were randomly opening up everywhere and closing all around Solaris and Mobius. The 6 heroes walked up, only to be met by Whisky, using the Chaos Emeralds to control the weather and the Sol Emeralds to "control" the portals.

"Whisky! What are you doing?" Blaze yelled. "You're going to destroy both worlds!"

"A cap'n does what he wants," Whisky said. "Yer already proven yer can't harm me. Yer might as well walk the plank!"

"You destroyed one of me ships and stole the other one!" Marine yelled. "You will face and fight us!" Whisky turned around.

"So be it," Whisky laughed. "But ye just signed arr date with Davy Jones' Locker!" Whisky started attacking with his cutlass and a cannon attached to his arm. Marine and Bean tried to turn off both of Whisky's "doomsday" machine.

"We just blow it, yes?" Bean asked.

"Doing that might put the planet in more danger!" Blaze yelled, dodging Whisky's attack.

"Do you want to do this, Little Miss Know-it-all?" Bean yelled. Bark started punching Whisky really fast and stopped when Whisky was malfunctioning.

"That it?" Fang asked, shooting one last time. But, out of Whisky's mouth, came a purple smoke. The smoke took the shape of Metal-Bones!

"Yer fools!" the smoke said. "Yer just released the ghost of the greatest pirate how ever live; Metal-Bones!" The ghost knocked Bark away. "In this form, I be more powerful than Metal-Whisky! Yer couldn't hurt me in that form, yer can't hurt me…" Everyone did their attacks at the same time, damaging the ghost! "...now?" The ghost swung his arms around and shot lasers from his eyes. Bark reached inside the ghost and pulled out his main power core.

"Don't be touching that!" Metal-Bones yelled, still working. Marine shot an energy ball at it, destroying it.

"What you're gonna do now?" Marine mocked. The ghost started disappearing.

"Arrh! No! Yer can't do this to me!" Metal-Bones yelled. "Yer won't win! One day, yer be defeated! All of yer! Whether it be by a snake, a fat man, a Chao or a puppet master, yer will all die…" The ghost disappeared, leaving only Whisker's body, which had returned to normal.

"I be back!" Whisker cheered. "And I be assuming Metal-Bones be gone?"

"Yep," Silver said. "Any idea how turn these machines off? You are the closest to Nega."

"All yer have to press y the off switch," Whisker said, pressing the off switch on both machines. "How come ye couldn't do that?"

"We're… not an expert on Machines," Blaze said.

* * *

Sol Castle, Throne Room

And so, everything returned to normal. Silver and Blaze lead Solaris together as a married, royal couple, as well as getting their Emeralds back, and they appointed Marine head of Sea Patrol as she was the one to kill Metal-Bones. Fang, Bean and Bark returned to Mobius, Whisker took a rest from pirating in order to build his new ship and Nega's location went unknown, once again.

* * *

?

Five figures sat in a dark meeting room, with one of them giving orders.

"I have hired you four as, from what I've heard, you are the best at what you do!" The head figure said. "I expect you four to do better than my last batch. After all, I'm paying for… revenge!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. And hurray for cliffhanger, am I right? *Ahem* Anyways, look forward to the 3rd Silvaze story. I need to finish Great Chaos Case before moving on, ok? So it won't be a while. And, yes, sorry this story was shorter than my last.**


End file.
